Después de quince años
by parkyrim
Summary: Ya pasaron quince años desde que Renesmee habia nacido.. Y Jacob ya no puede evitar mirarla como mujer.. One-Shot JacobxRensemee


Ya habian pasado 15 años desde qe ella habia nacido, la razón de mi existencia, por lo qe yo me levantaba todas las mañanas. Todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella. Desde qe ella era bebé, la cuide, fui su "niñero" por asi decirle, luego fui su compañero de juegos, un tio consentidor podria ser. Pero ahora, era su amigo y no podia ignorar más ese sentimiento qe habia florecido en mi. Sabia qe aunqe no hubiera imprimado con ella, la hubiera amado igual. Edward y Bella estaban al tanto de mi imprimación, al igual qe mi manada. A sus quince años de edad, tenia el pelo largo y rojizo, con unos peqeños bucles naturales y unos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones. Era tan alta como Bella, su madre, la mujer a la qe una vez habia amado. La piel, de porcelana era pálida y los labios que eran más rosas de lo qe deberian ser, resaltaban. Tenia unas peqeñas ojeras violaceas, qe la hacian lucir hermosa, perfecta. Sali de mi casa, y me sorprendi al ver un Audi A4 color azul brillante. El auto de mi amada. Sali disparado y me asome a la ventanilla.  
-Nessie!! ¿como estas? -Dije sonriendo - Bien, ¿vos Jake?  
- Bien, ¿qeres ir a dar un paseo por la playa?  
- Sii!! -Dijo sonriendo, amaba qe me sonria asi.  
Fuimos a la playa, ella como de costumbre me tomo de la mano, su mano era fria, pero yo amaba sentir ese frio.  
- Estaba por ir a buscarte -le dije parando de caminar y mirandola sonriendo.  
- Ah, si?, te gane- Dijo sacando la lengua.  
Ambos nos reimos juntos. Ella me empujo levemente y dijo:  
- ¡¡Atrapame si puedes!! - y echó a correr a velocidad vampirica. No tardé en alcanzarla, y cuando la atrape, los dos caimos a la arena riendonos, ella sobre mi a escasos centimetros de mi cara. Nos qedamos mirando con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, ya no reiamos. Olia tan bien... sentia su aliento qe se mezclaba con el mio, como si fueran uno solo, -Embriagador- Pensé. Antes de qe pudiera levantarme, ella rompio el espacio qe nos separaba y me beso. Empezó siendo un roce, luego se volvio más exigente, pero nunca dejo atras la ternura y el amor, me aferré a su cintura como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero luego cai en qe eso no estaba bien. No todavia. Le apoyé suavemente las manos en los hombros y la empuje levemente. - Te atrape - le susurre. Ella sonrio y se acercó para volver a besarme. Pero yo le corri la cara. Me miró indagante.  
- No... No esta bien esto Nessie.  
- ¿Porq no Jake? -Dijo recoriendo mis labios con su dedo indice haciendo qe me estremezca- No hay forma de qe mi papá lo sepa, esta de caza con mi mamá, estan lejos, no pueden oirnos pensar.. Además, mi mamá me conto qe vos imprimaste conmigo, y yo estoy enamorada de vos Jake. Te correspondo totalmente. Entonces dime, ¿Que es lo qe esta mal?- Me dejo sin palabras, se las habia rebuscado para qe yo no pueda tirar nada en contra, era inteligente, al igual qe sus padres. Se acerco y me beso. No pude hacer nada, me rendi ante el dulce sabor de su boca. Ya no sentia nada mas qe no fuera ella. En ese momento, solo eramos ella y yo. Jacob y Renesmee. Ella se separo de mi y me dijo:  
- ¿Pasó algo malo?  
- Si.  
- ¿Qe paso? -Dijo medio asustada.  
- Me enamore más de vos, si eso es posible.  
Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
- Tengo qe irme Jake.  
- Si, esta bien. Te acompaño a tu coche.  
Fuimos tomados de la mano hasta su coche, donde la despedi con otro tierno beso en los labios y un "Te amo"  
Cuando vi su coche azul desaparecer por la caretera, fui a mi casa. Comi algo y me dormi. Soñe qe me casaba con ella. Me desperte temprano y tome mi moto, iria mas lento qe si me transformara pero no qeria qe la manada vieran lo qe habia pasado ayer. Cuando llegue ella ya me espera en el porsche de su casa. Gracias a esa extraña mezcla qe tenia de los poderes de Alice y los de Edward, me habia visto venir. Pero, era al reves, ella si podia ver el futuro aunqe un licantropo estuviera de por medio, pero no podia escuchar lo qe pensaban.  
Me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
La miré y le regalé mi más amplia sonrisa. Ella empezó a correr para llegar junto a mi y yo estire mis brazos para recibirla. Cuando llegó la encerre entre mis brazos de forma protectora.  
- Te amo Jake, cada minuto qe paso sin vos, es una terrible agonia. Te necesito, te necesito como al aire qe respiro.  
- Yo tambn Nessie. Pero a un nivel altisimo.  
Por la puerta de la casa salieron Bella y Edward. Yo me separe y los miré. No estaban enfadados, estaban... ¿Sonriendo? ¡Lo aprobaban! ¡Aprobaban qe yo este con Nessie! En Bella lo entendia a la perfeccion, ya qe nadie la conocia mejor qe yo, su mejor amigo. Miré a la hermosa chica, casi mujer, qe tenia entre mis brazos y ella me miro con sus achocolatados ojos. Y no pude evitar qe saliera de mis labios una pregunta qe hacia mucho qe qeria hacer:  
- Renesmee Cullen, ¿Estarias dispuesta a covertirte en mi novia?  
Me miró sorprendida pero no tardo en sonreir y asentir.  
- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Claro qe qiero Jake!! -Dijo y se lanzó sobre mi para besarme.  
Cuando nos separamos le regalé un collar qe habia tenido preparado para ella, parecido a la pulsera qe hacia ya 15 años le había dado a Bella y qe ella aún llevaba puesta. El dije era un lobito de madera echo por mi. Le puse el collar y ella sonrio. La besé y luego mire a mi mejor amiga y su esposo. Nos miraban felices de qe nosotros lo eramos.

[Fin]


End file.
